A Different Harry
by GrillsyBoi
Summary: I always thought that harry was to much of a pussy to be a Gryffindor. My take on Slytherin Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harry was nearly 11 and his life was soon bound to change.

Harry potter had never once in his life truly fit in. Never had any friends, was never allowed to pursue his interests and it was all because of the overweight imbecile who was sitting on the couch. It seemed that 'duddydum's' main aspiration in life was to terrorise harry in every way possible. It was that morning that Harry had his very own Dudley free day at the zoo. This was mainly because Aunt Petunia found it better when he was not seen and definitely not heard, but to be truthful he really didn't mind. As he was walking around the zoo he couldn't help chuckle at the ridiculous sight of a gorilla that had a remarkable face like that of his uncle. He quickly checked around to make sure his supposed 'family' wasn't around and was absolutely relieved to see the area 'idiot free'. This caused another chuckle and Harry found himself doing something that was very rare in his dismal life. 'It's a strange feeling having fun' he thought. Slowly walking into the reptile world after carefully checking the area to be free of the evil Dursleys, he immediately was drawn to a large green python that was almost compelling him to draw closer. He crouched down and examined the beautiful specimen in front of him, 'Hello little sssnake' he whispered. He almost didn't notice the continuous sound of smashing behind him, looking behind him and wondering why the fleeing pompous arses were sprinting towards the exits. 'Meh'. Hearing a high pitched noise he couldn't help but turn around and now he understood. With wide eyes and an even bigger pulse he could see the last of the sliding doors retract and open the enclosure to the public. Harry didn't know what was scaring him more, the large python slithering in his direction or the fact that it was speaking English. Surprising himself he nodded and thought ' Yep definitely the giant fricken snake ' and with that thought he was off and away.

Harry was always glad when school was over but there was no escaping Dudley's gang. It was the gang leader in general that Harry really feared, so Harry spent most of his time at the old vandalised park down the street. Still it always didn't take long before the Harry Hunters turned up. He knew he couldn't run so he always just sat there with his shoulders slumped and his head down, trying his hardest to become invisible, wishing for another miracle, but not today. "Well look who it is, wonder what the punishment we've got in the bag today folks?" he barked to his cronies. 'I think a knuckle sandwich is on the menu today big D" said the hulking bag of fat called Malcolm. Harry knew he was done today when they closed in. Crawling into a ball and praying for no major injury, feeling the slaps and kicks as he kept the tears from running down his face. After the beating the swaggered away looking for some other weaker target. Harry could do nothing weep and wonder what type of coward he was, how antisocial and average he was. How he was insignificant, worthless and pathetic.

He cried himself to sleep that night. But that night he woke again hearing the screams and flashing lights that always plagued his dreams. Hearing the taping noise around his cupboard opening, crawling to the edge to creep a look and what he saw was truly amazing. A pure black owl carrying a beautiful coloured letter around its leg. He slowly crept towards it and snatched the letter away.

It read

_MR H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surry._


	2. Chapter 2

Do I have to do a disclaimer? Meh.

With wide open eyes he gasped 'But no one has ever sent me a letter!", and who really would? It's not like anyone he had ever met would ever try to reach him. Ha, why would they!? Every person he had ever spoken to saw an antisocial kid who had no friends, nobody even noticed him when he was with his 'family'. They saw a middle class family with a father who had a respectful job at Grunnings, a wife who had a large but 'supposedly' good natured young child. And then they saw him, the skinny, weedy nephew that was born from the troublesome parents and was rumoured to be a troubled child, and to be totally honest he didn't care. Now past his initial shock he looked more closely at the letter, it was made of thick yellowish paper written in emerald green ink. Which was partly ironic, as it had always been Harry's favourite colour, as he turned the envelope over he was well and truly astounded at the simplicity as well as the spectacular illustrations portraying the coat of arms. It was a quartet of animals that seemed to be of a snake, a lion, a bird of some kind? And what appeared to be a badger. With trembling hands he slowly peeled away the wax seal, ever so slowly, almost scared to see what was beyond this envelope, was he in trouble?

He heard the creaking of the stairs above his head, which usually signalled Aunt Petunia was off to cook breakfast, which really meant that she would scream and shriek until Harry woke and served them their breakfast. For him it wasn't even a chore anymore. It had become a passion, something he strived to perfect.

Breakfast was served an hour later, and of course as was tradition Vernon was complaining "What is this? Have you tried actually cooking these pancakes, you freak! Or do you just serve the batter on a plate usually?" Harry just shrugged it off. He was most definitely used to it, he took this moment to look over at Dudley who, as always was chugging through his breakfast like it was his final meal. Harry almost chuckled before realising he was in a room with the happiness police. Throughout the cooking and now the meal he had only one thought "_Why in the world would someone send __**me **__a letter?" _Shaking his head he sighed and continued his chores.

It was almost midday before Harry had any time to himself and he immediately went to his room or to be correct, 'his cupboard'. He immediately grabbed his letter and fled to the old park. Checking his back every few seconds to make sure the Harry Hunters weren't in sight and when he was sure to be totally alone, his trembling hands withdrew the rough, thick paper and with surprising difficulty started to read.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dear Mr. Potter,

'_Well, least we know its definitely for me' _

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

'_Well' _

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

'Am I actually this naive' he voiced aloud.

"_hahahahahah…. I can't believe I fell for something this stupid, stupid people and their stupid practical jokes, like seriously. Get a Life." _A voice in his head was screaming.

'Well Shit Happens" he joked, walking back to do his daily slave labour with his shoulders slumped and his hope even more dismal than usual.

Little did he know a certain Minerva McGonagall was walking the same street at the same time shaking her head at the young man whose reaction was so similar to the many other new families she saw each year.


End file.
